


Back Home

by BestTry



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: Beach Sex, Bedroom Sex, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, Kitchen Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loud Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestTry/pseuds/BestTry
Summary: As soon as Lola got back home from work attending multiple long-haul flights, she decides to spend some quality lovey-dovey time with her boyfriend.
Relationships: Lola Rembrite/Male Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's that time of the year again, another remote learning school year! (Eww)
> 
> Because of this, I will not be taking anymore requests until July 2021 and I will write what I want at my own pace for the time being.

Tanner may have been an early bird, but he wasn't _that_ much of an early bird, waking up at 6 sharp in the morning, which was probably why he slept past the alarm he set for that time. Thankfully, the next three alarms, all set to ring with each passing minute, woke him up to his discontent. However, he quickly discarded it when he remembered why he had to wake up so early, though it required him to brush his teeth to do. He quickly chugged a glass of milk before speeding out of the house, having to slow down to retrieve his car keys and to lock the door before he hopped into the car. Gunning the engine to life, he quickly floored it out of the driveway and into the road, heading towards the airport.

Being that early meant less traffic than normal, allowing him to arrive with zero traffic jams at all. Parking his car, he walked briskly into the airport to Gate 12 in the middle, whose flight had just arrived, passengers filing out as he got to it. However, the person he was waiting for wasn't there. Once they had all left, he waited some more, patience being one of his strong suits. Then, as the flight crew started to exit, he grew slightly worried, thinking perhaps he was waiting at the wrong gate.

Then, a woman walked out, suitcase in tow. She wore a baby blue flight attendant uniform that went down to her hips with gloves that didn't extend past her palms, a large cut in the front to make visible some cleavage which she hid with a white scarf. Below her hips, she wore shin high heeled white boots, with matching fencenet stockings underneath.

"Tanner, oh it's so good to see you again!" Lola cried out joyously as she ran up and hugged him tightly.

"It's good to see you too, babe. New hairstyle, I see." Tanner smiled. In lieu of her usual afro, her hair was tied up in twin drills.

"Yeah. You like?" Lola asked.

"It's on par with your usual hairstyle, potentially a tad better." Tanner ran a hand through her hair.

"Noted. Maybe I'll keep the look, then." Lola grinned, looping an arm into his and letting him lead her out to his car. Her luggage deposited in the trunk of his car, she quickly hopped into the passenger seat next to the driver's. Inside, the mood shifted considerably towards an inappropriate direction. "So, about your part of the deal..." She purred.

"What about it?" Tanner raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You kept your part of it, right Tanner?" Lola climbed out of her seat, straddling her boyfriend seductively, a hand slowly sliding behind his neck.

"Of course! I haven't rubbed one out at all in the week you were gone for work." Tanner responded, hands running to her hips.

"And the pills?" Lola asked, her other hand undoing her scarf to give him a better look at her breasts.

"One everyday. Today as well, even though I woke up really early to pick you up." He nodded.

"Alright, if you say so. I'll find out if you're lying or not eventually." Lola got off of his lap and back into the passenger seat. "Let's head back to your place first... and we'll see where things go from there." Lola said salaciously, a coy smile on her face.

Tanner rolled his eyes before he pulled his car out of parking and drove back home. Getting back was a little trickier as now it was morning time, where everyday 8 to 5 workers were driving to get to work, causing the two to get back with some minor delays due to traffic congestion.

"I missed this place..." Lola sighed as she flopped onto the large beige couch in Tanner's living room, her suitcase set down nearby.

"You know, it's technically your place because you're always here." Tanner said as he went to finally get some breakfast.

"It's not my fault we can't keep our hands off each other here." Lola pouted, causing Tanner to chuckle slightly.

"You eat yet?" He asked the black woman.

"God no, I'm starving!" Lola responded, walking over to the kitchen where Tanner was cooking pancakes.

"Coffee's already brewed for you, babe." Tanner said without looking over at her, who had opened her mouth to ask about it.

"You know me too well, babe." Lola smiled, pecking him on the cheek. "So... where to?" Lola asked as she poured herself a mug of coffee.

"Beach or tennis, 'cause I know you like both of those. Coin flip or you pick." Tanner replied, plating the pancakes and opening a cupboard to grab the syrup.

"How about... the beach? I'm sure you would like that, wouldn't you?" Lola smirked as she helped herself to a pancake.

"Seeing my beautiful girlfriend in a bikini? You bet I would." Tanner said affirmatively. "It's a good thing most of your stuff is at _our_ place, including your beach wear."

"Shall I change into it now? 5 bucks you don't pop a boner when I come down." Lola teased as she finished a second pancake, taking a sip of her coffee before heading upstairs.

"Hell no! You know I'm always hard whenever I see you!" Tanner objected.

"The fact that I don't see a bulge in your pants says otherwise." Lola smirked as she walked up the stairs.

"Almost always!" Tanner shouted so she could hear from the second floor after he looked down at his pants to check if she was lying or not. He turned around to finish eating the rest of the pancakes he cooked up, waiting patiently for his girlfriend to come downstairs.

"So, how do I look?" She asked him after a brief 10 minutes, coming back downstairs. Tanner looked up to check her out and his jaw just _dropped_. Lola was wearing a blue and white diagonally striped micro bikini, the thin triangular pieces of fabric of her top barely covering up much of her ample breasts. Her lower garment was barely better, the fabric scarcely able to cover her womanhood. He wasn't even sure if her ass was exposed or not given the fact that she had given him a view from behind yet. "Is this that much of a turn on?" She smirked as she shifted her weight onto her left leg, her hands crossed to accentuate her breasts which jiggled ever so slightly with her change in stature. "C'mere~" She purred, crooking a finger at him to beckon him towards her.

As if hypnotized by her, Tanner stood up and lumbered over to her, mouth still agape in amazement. Lola giggled as he neared, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

"Already getting handsy?" Lola asked as Tanner grabbed each cheek of her supple derriere as he leaned down further to deepen the kiss.

"You're too sexy in that, babe." Tanner murmured back. There definitely wasn't enough fabric to hide her plump ass.

"I know. I can feel your cock bulging out of your pants..." Lola purred. "I checked your room before. You definitely weren't lying about the pills, but I don't know if you were lying about the other part."

"I never lie to you, Lola!" Tanner asked, slightly offended.

"Fair enough." Lola acquiesced. "Just making sure, y'know?"

"So you're gonna keep your part of the deal, right?" Tanner asked the bikini clad woman. Instead of responding, Lola moved her mouth set to his ear, blowing softly into it and sending a shiver down his spine.

"Yes... daddy~" She purred sexily.

"Fuck, that's hot..." Tanner groaned as the two separated from their close embrace.

"C'mon, we are NOT gonna stay here the whole day." Lola nodded towards the door.

"I mean we could..." Tanner said, a small smirk on his face.

"Shut it, babe." Lola punched him lightly in the arm, despite a knowing smile on her face.

"Fine." Tanner washed the pans and dishes before changing into swimwear as Lola found her sandals before the pair hopped back into the car, going towards Turtle Bay Beach. The whole ride there, Lola was lewd enough to flash Tanner every few red stoplights, a smug smirk on her face as she watched her boyfriend's erection rise and fall numerous times. Parking his car about 4 to 5 minutes away, the pair walked hand in hand down the sand towards the shimmering ocean. "Huh. There's way less people here than normal..." He mused, looking around at the unusual emptiness of the beach.

"The less the better for us, no? Besides, it's a Tuesday and people work the most on Tuesday." Lola dismissed his concern. "And it means I can do this..." She broke away from Tanner, getting a few steps in front of him before she began strutting for him, emphasizing a sway in her hips, a smirk on her face as she looked back at her boyfriend, whose face had turned a shade of pink. She led him all the way down to the water, wading in thigh deep before her hands grabbed each side of her butt, raising it up and letting it drop, her ass jiggling lewdly. "Come in, Tanner! The water's so nice!" She called out to him, who had stopped just before the water.

"Lucky I remembered to stash my car keys away in one of the lockers." Tanner checked his pockets before he waded in after Lola. After the two waded into deeper water, they began splashing water at each other and racing to certain rocks out in the water. Before long, they had swam out to a somewhat more isolated part of the beach.

"Hey, Tanner. You wanna..." Lola nodded at a small alcove in the rock face away from the beach, moving a hand left and right against her left cheek and blowing her right cheek up to mime a blowjob before smirking at him. Not giving him time to respond, she began swimming towards it, forcing him to follow her. She stepped into the alcove first, finding and worming through a opening there that led to a secluded little cave, perfect to engage in any acts that they didn't want any other prying eyes to see.

"Lola, you didn't let me respond!" Tanner said as he arrived at the alcove.

"But you followed me anyway." Lola said as he entered the little cave. "C'mon daddy~ You know you want to do this." She purred as she pulled him into a kiss, flipping their positions so he was against the rock face. "Otherwise, you'd be lying to me..." She smirked victoriously, a finger tracing his toned body.

"Fine, but I'm guessing that I was not the only person waiting for this." Tanner said as he leaned back against the rocks.

"You have NO idea." His girlfriend exclaimed as she loosened his swimming trunks, pulling them down and releasing his painfully erect member from them. "I guess you weren't lying about not jacking off for an entire week..." She murmured as she stared at his nether region. "Your balls look bigger than normal."

"I never was!" Tanner said, thinly veiled annoyance in his voice.

"Just teasing, daddy~" Lola curled a hand around his thick shaft, kissing the cockhead softly. "I. love. you." Her lithe fingers wrapped around his cock, she gently started pumping her hand up and down his length. Once she had garnered a low groan from Tanner, she added her tongue, swirling it around the crown daintily, causing her boyfriend to shudder in pleasure. Giggling seductively at his pleasure, she wrapped her lips around his member, clamping down in it before dropping down on it.

Tanner immediately let out a moan at Lola's fellatio. She knew just where his weak sports where and whereto stimulate, exactly why she was taking her sweet sweet time not bobbing up and down past the crown of his cock.

"Nngh... go further, babe..." He groaned, his fists clenching and unclenching from the sensation.

"If you say so, daddy~" Lola purred sexily as she temporarily took his dick out of her mouth, her tongue running tantalizingly slow along the belly of the shaft. Mere seconds later, she clamped her mouth back around his thick member, engulfing his length inside the warm, wet cavern, not even gagging the slightest once she had taken him all the way to his base. Not missing a beat, she quickly resumed bobbing up and down the entirety of his manhood, a hand of hers grasping his hip firmly, the other interlocked with one of Tanner's hands.

"Oh fuck, that feels amazing!" Tanner moaned loudly, bucking his hip into Lola's mouth.

Lola smirked inwardly, happy that she was pleasing her boyfriend well. She stared up at him, eyes glimmering with desire as she continued deepthroating him with relative ease, having had much practice with his cock in previous bouts of intercourse. Her lips, clamped tightly around his dick, provided Tanner a level of sensuous friction as Lola emphasized the crown of his knob the most, sliding her mouth all the way to the very tip of his cock before plunging back down to the base. Having done this for Tanner numerous times, it was easy to identify when he was about to orgasm.

"Your balls have started rising. Which means you're about halfway to cumming." Lola mused as she withdrew herself from his length. "Why don't you take over, daddy?"

"You're doing an amazing job already..." Tanner murmured, already longing for the pleasure to resume.

"I even changed my hairstyle so you could hold onto something..." Lola murmured, opening her mouth as erotically as possible, her eyes almost coaxing him to do so.

"Fucking... tease..." Tanner grunted as he grabbed hold of each of Lola's twin drills, grasping tightly and positioning his cock just outside get mouth before ramming it in with one wild thrust.

Lola's eyes widened in surprise from the sudden obstruction of air, quickly subsiding as she acclimated to the situation. Tears slowly began welling up in her eyes as she let her mouth be ravaged incessantly by her boyfriend. She loved it most when he fucked her mouth, relished each hard thrust of his cock as she knew she would feel that same massive dick inside her snatch later.

"Lola, your mouth feels fucking amazing!" Tanner moaned loudly, bending forward slightly to angle his thrusting better. He only moaned louder and louder as Lola's lips gripped his dick harder, the pleasure only increasing.

From the increasing height of his balls, Lola could easily tell that he was about to cum soon. Her eyes brimming with an almost animalistic hunger, she gave a subtle nod to her boyfriend who acknowledged and thrusted faster and faster into her mouth until...

"Lola!" Tanner groaned, barely unable to slide his manhood out of her mouth, leaving just his crown in her mouth, the cockhead pulsing before lobbing a massive rope of his seed into Lola's awaiting mouth, followed by more in rapid succession. His girlfriend gulped down each rope of his semen eagerly, her throat undulating slightly from the constant swallowing, each gulp of his seed being replaced almost immediately with another.

"That was so much cum..." Lola gasped for breath as the final beads of his seed trickled out.

"Damn... I kinda wanted to cum all over your face." Tanner murmured as he also panted for breath amidst the aftermath of his orgasm.

"You still can if you want." Lola smiled at him, fixing her slight disheveled hair. "But, how about that AND a blowjob boobjob combo?" She pulled her bikini top aside, the two thin triangles of fabric tucked tightly underneath her ample bosom.

"Fuck yes..." Tanner groaned upon seeing her breasts slip out of her bikini, recollecting previous pleasurous experiences with Lola's combined boobjob and blowjob.

"How do you want it, daddy?" Lola asked, licking her lips almost seductively in anticipation. "Me doing it or you doing it?" She tilted her head slightly sideways to which Tanner pointed at himself. "Standing up or laying down?"

"I think I'll lay down. My feet are getting a bit tired." Tanner said as he moved forward before laying down on the sandy floor of the little cave.

"You say that yet you're able to stand up longer when you're pounding your cock into me." Lola said as she picked up her boyfriend's legs, placing them atop each of her thighs. She readjusted her top, making sure it wrapped around her breasts tight enough before slipping his member into the valley of her cleavage. She dropped her head lower to reach the tip of his manhood, which poked out of her fleshy orbs, gliding her tongue gently around the cockhead before her lips clamped back around it and descended until she could no more. She looked at Tanner, nodding ever so slightly to give him the green light before pressing her breasts together further.

Tanner let out a low groan as he bucked his hips upward, thrusting into both her breasts and her mouth.

"God yes, this feels good..." He moaned as he slid his cock up and down, slipping into her wet mouth, out into her soft, pillowy breasts, in and out between the two. Her tongue, unable to efficiently swirl around the crown properly, ran laps along the underside of his member, the lithe appendage heavenly bliss against his dick. Then, the pleasure ramped up explosively as Lola began bobbing her mouth up and down, descending when he thrust into her mouth and ascending when he pulled back into her large fleshy orbs.

Lola let out lewd gurgling sounds, swallowing her saliva and Tanner's precum every time she raised her head up from his cock. All the while, she looked straight at him, her eyes glinting slyly like a fox as she continued her movements. She could feel Tanner's balls rising as he kept thrusting into her breasts, the two soft testicles slowly but surely drifting away from her underboob.

"Lola..." Tanner gasped as he started bucking his hips harder and harder, a sign that his orgasm was nearing.

She giggled breathily onto his dick, squeezing her breasts together more tightly to give him more pleasure.

"Lola! Lola!" Tanner groaned loudly, the extra level of tightness too much for him to handle as his balls rose to their apex, a tightening pressure building in his loins. Lola nodded slightly, bobbing her head up and down for only a serving more before withdrawing from his member. He moaned loudly as his cockhead pulsed uncontrollably before shooting a massive rope of his semen into the air, splattering on Lola's face before more followed shortly afterward, landing on other parts of her face and her large breasts, the pearly white color of his essence contrasting with her chocolate colored skin. "Fuck, that felt good..." He murmured after his orgasm had died down.

"Second load and it's still so thick..." Lola mused out loud as she began leaping up the strands of cum deposited on her breasts, gulping each one down hungrily. "You going for a third round?" She asked as she stood up, moving his legs off her body.

"Nah, I think we're done for now. I'd rather be at home so no one else hears the loud moans you'll make." Tanner sat up, pulling his swim trunks back up once Lola had cleaned it of his fluid.

"Don't tell me you plan on spending the rest of the day fucking me." Lola said as she adjusted the thin triangles of fabric back over what scarcely little of her breasts they originally covered, her face still glazed with his semen. "Though I really wouldn't mind if that is your plan." She added with a coy smirk.

"Kinda is my plan but only after lunch. Which you can cook breakfast food for because I know you LOVE breakfast." Tanner stepped out of the cave and back into the alcove clearing.

"I'd kiss you but my face is still covered in your cum." Lola said happily as she stepped out after him, wading into deep water shortly afterward to clean the spunk off her face.

"Oh yeah, and I do want to do something like a romantic dinner at home for you. We can change stuff later when we get there." Tanner said as he held out his arm, letting Lola loop her arm around it as they walked back towards the beach. The lack of beachgoers allowed the two to return without any suspicion. After retrieving his car keys from one of the beachside lockers, Tanner drove them back to his house. "I'm gonna go shower. Wanna hop in with me?" Tanner said as he led her back in.

"I really want to, but I want to cook and I'll know we'll get... distracted in the shower together. Mind if I take the basement shower, babe?" Lola kissed him on the cheek.

"Do whatever you want. I told you, it's technically your place now." Tanner went upstairs to grab a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom. After a nice cool shower, he stepped out to towel off, the delicious smell of cooked bacon, eggs and sausage wafting towards his nostrils. Walking downstairs, towel wrapped around his waist, he turned to see Lola, who was busy cooking up a variety of breakfast items.

She noticed him as he stepped closer to her, though she didn't make any sign of it, eyeing the towel around his waist and deducing that he was nude underneath. She smirked inwardly as she gave her ass a seductive little shake as she turned her attention back to the food.

The movement of her ass drew his attention, Tanner's eyes wandering towards it. His eyes widened slightly as he realized that his girlfriend was fully nude, save the apron she was wearing. Blood started rushing towards his manhood, which had been limp after the shower, bringing it to full mast within mere seconds. He tore the towel off his waist as he walked over to her.

"Why are you wearing nothing but an apron?" Tanner growled huskily into her ear as he got behind her, his hands sliding under the white cloth of the apron.

"It feels more liberating, not wearing anything..." Lola mewled back softly as one of Tanner's hands grasped a breast of hers, pinching its nipple softly.

"Is that the only reason?" Tanner whispered into her ear, increasing the pressure on her nipple.

"No..." Lola acquiesced as she turned her head around to look at Tanner, her eyes brimming with lust. "Your cock is already so hard..."

"No way it wouldn't be if I see you naked." Tanner brought his other hand to her womanhood, dipping his digits inside gently.

"N-no! The food will get cold, babe..." Lola mewled as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter with each passing second, her desire for him increasing along with it.

"Like you care..." Tanner said back, pinching harder as Lola began grinding her ass against his erect member.

"What about the neighbors?" Lola whispered as Tanner positioned his cock just outside her womanhood.

"Let's just hope they're not home." Tanner whispered huskily as he slowly slid his manhood into her snatch.

Lola let out a loud cry of pleasure, throwing caution to the wind as she sent her nether walls stretch to accommodate his girthy member.

"Oh god yes! I've wanted this so fucking bad!" She mewled as she felt the whole length of him fill her up. "Your dick feels so good!"

"Jeez, you're as horny as I am." Tanner mused as he moved a hand to her hips. "And you definitely don't care whether or not the neighbors will hear." He added as he slowly pulled out of her womanhood, stopping when only the crown remained before ramming it back without warning.

Looks moaned loudly as Tanner began thrusting back and forth inside her, the thick phallus filling her up completely.

"Harder! Pound me harder, daddy!" She mewled blissfully, each thrust of his member grinding against her deepest spot. Her moans only grew louder as Tanner complied, pistoning faster and harder into her throbbing snatch. Lola was barely able to turn off the stove, silencing the crackling of the fatty bacon in the frying pan. In replacement was Lola's loud cries of pleasure, the slightly lower groans Tanner let out and the lewd smacking of their nether regions together.

"You're so fucking tight, Lola!" Tanner groaned as his other hand drifted down to the other side of her hip, grasping tightly as he started pistoning even harder into her snatch. Lola mewled louder as each thrust struck her cervix harder and harder, sending wave after wave of ecstasy coursing through her body.

"Don't stop, daddy~ You're hitting all the right spots!" Lola mewled blissfully, forced to set her forearms upon the kitchen table, her tongue lolled out like a dog and her breasts jiggling back and forth like swaying fruits underneath her apron from the pleasurous onslaught she was receiving.

Tanner only grunted as he heaved his hips harder, slamming his cock harder and harder into her womanhood. The resulting force caused Lola's supple backside to ripple with each powerful thrust.

"Oh god yes!" Lola only moaned louder, lowering her head into her arms as wave after wave of unending ecstasy rocked her frame. "So good! I'm gonna cum, daddy~ Gonna CUM!" Lola screamed to the heavens blissfully as an explosive spark of pleasure shot through her body. Her vaginal walls clamped down hard on Tanner's thick phallus as she orgasmed intensely, her legs wobbling from the pleasure. Her cries of bliss quickly resumed as Tanner continued pistoning into her amidst her orgasm's sensitive afterglow.

"Fuck... Lola, I'm gonna cum soon..." Tanner grunted as the sudden tightness led to his orgasm building up faster than expected.

"Yes! Cum inside me, daddy~ Fill me up with your seed!" Lola moaned loudly as she threw her hips back to meet her boyfriend's hard thrusts, his manhood crashing against her cervix with increased force.

Tanner groaned loudly, signaling his impending orgasm, as the very tip of his knob pressed against the entrance to Lola's womb. His cockhead pulsed uncontrollably as it shot consecutive ropes of his thick, viscous seed into her, his girlfriend screaming in pleasure as she felt the hot fluid fill her.

"That felt so good~" Lola purred softly as Tanner remained still in the afterglow of his orgasm. "No, don't move, daddy! It'll leak out..." She said as Tanner went to pull his member out of her.

"That's alright." Tanner said as he continued to pull his manhood out, eliciting a soft whine from his girlfriend. "I mean, I can just fill you up again." He added as he stopped halfway. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, daddy~" Lola replied breathlessly, shaking her ass to invite him to start moving again.

"Dirty tease." Tanner grinned as he slammed his cock back inside Lola, eliciting a blissful cry of pleasure from her. Their combined love juices created a lewd lubricant, allowing him to easily resume his rapid deep thrusting into her dripping wet snatch, stirring up said lurid mixture in the process.

Lola could only utter barely coherent moans, caused by Tanner's incessant thrusting into her womanhood during the afterglow of a second orgasm that was as powerful as the last, leading to a chain of orgasms. A string of saliva had found its way downward onto the apron, the result of her mouth hanging agape. Her legs trembled every few seconds from her almost constant orgasms.

"You're so fucking tight, Lola! You're gonna make me cum again!" Tanner panted as he continued pounding his cock into her quivering womanhood, its fluctuating tightness quickening his fourth orgasm of the day.

"Cum with me, daddy! Cum with me!" Lola barely managed to utter in between her frenzied moans of pleasure. Tanner complied, speeding up his savage thrusts into her snatch, beginning to throb hungrily for release. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Lola screamed, Tanner moaning in unison with her as his member pulsed madly, shooting a second helping of his thick sticky semen into her as her womanhood clamped around the thick phallus nestled deep inside, almost as if aiming to milk it dry as she orgasmed with him. The pair stood still in the afterglow of their orgasms, panting heavily for breath.

"Thirds?" Tanner said softly after he had enough time to recover. As if to answer his own question, a loud grumbling sound echoed from his stomach.

"Don't pull out, daddy..." Lola whined softly as Tanner went to uncouple their nether regions.

"It'll be fine." Tanner smiled as he slipped his slowly softening member out with a lurid pop. "We'll clean it up... eventually." He kissed her nape softly as he fixed her hair. "C'mon, food's getting cold."

"Shut up..." Lola punched him lightly in the shoulder as she turned the stove back on to reheat the sausage and bacon. The semen deposited in her womanhood slowly dribble out in a thick stream, pooling onto the kitchen floor. They finished eating lunch afterwards like a couple, feeding food to one another before they finally cleaned up, both the plates and the mess on the floor. "So tell me about the romantic dinner you have planned. We still have at least five hours in between before dinner." She asked Tanner as they lounged nude on the couch.

"Nothing much. Just a three course meal with some champagne and we'll see where the night goes from there." Tanner sank into the couch.

"Mm? What kind of meal?" Lola asked as a finger drifted to Tanner's chest, tracing his pecs and abs.

"Up to you, though I think it'll be ice cream for the last course." He replied.

"Surprise me. I know you have a few secrets hidden in your cupboards and cabinets of yours." Lola kissed him on the cheek. "Should I dress up for you?"

"You could, if you want to. A good third of your clothes are hanging in a closet somewhere because you almost always end up back here." Tanner kissed her back. "You have four hours to do whatever you want in the house." He got up from the couch to get a change of clothes from his room. "Slightly early dinner."

"It's going to be like that, huh?" Lola chuckled lightly at the implications of an early dinner as she followed him upstairs. "I think I'll take a nap for a bit. Still feeling a bit jet lagged from the flight back." She told her boyfriend after she found the closet containing her clothes.

"Have a good rest, babe." Tanner said as he left the room.

"Thanks, daddy..."

* * *

Tanner finished plating the entree and main course before he turned off the lights in the kitchen, turning on the lights dimly in the dining room before he ran down to the basement to grab the champagne from a glass door cabinet. Fetching a few candles for the ambiance after pouring the champagne into two flute glasses, he carefully lit them before knocking on the walls adjacent to the stairs.

"Babe! You awake? Dinner is ready!" He called out up the stairs.

"Give me a sec!" Lola called out in response.

Tanner stared at the entrance of the stairs, listening to the descending footsteps of her girlfriend. When she reached the last step, his mouth dropped for the second time that day.

Lola turned to look at him, wearing a strapless white mini tube dress that hugged her curvaceous figure tightly, barely extending past the mid of her thighs. She wore her white fencenet stockings again but not the brown ankle high heel boots, which would resemble the exact outfit she had worn some months ago to a dinner date in the early days of her relationship with Tanner.

"You like?" Lola smirked as she crossed her arms under her breasts, propping them up for him.

"Yeah. I like it very much. If it weren't for the romantic dinner, I'd take you right here and now." Tanner said as he approached the chocolate skinned woman, holding her tightly.

"Shut it, naughty boy." Lola smiled up at him as she let him lead him over to the dining table.

"No bra, huh?" Tanner smirked as he noticed her tits poking through her dress.

"It would've been taken off anyway." Lola answered nonchalantly as Tanner went to grab the food.

They ate through the entree, chicken dumplings, and the main course, a steak and homemade fries quickly, with Lola talking about her chaperoned flights back when Tanner inquired about it.

"So, how would you rate my cooking, on a scale of one to five?" Tanner asked as he went to grab the dessert.

"Anything you make me is a five in my book, Tanner." Lola said lightly as she finished her champagne.

"Now you're the one doing the flattering." Tanner chuckled as he opened the bag of homemade vanilla ice cream he made in the hours prior. Placing two scoops each in a small porcelain bowl for the both of them, he brought them back to the dining table but was stopped halfway by his girlfriend who had gotten up and embraced him seductively.

"You didn't put anything in the food, right?" Lola whispered alluringly, a finger running down his jawline.

"I didn't, I promise." Tanner put down the bowls of ice cream.

"You sure?" Lola asked seductively as she brought him even closer.

"I promise." Tanner admitted. "Can I put the ice cream back at least? It's gonna melt."

"Then why are my nipples hard already?" Lola whispered softly as she embraced him behind his back as he put the ice cream away, her erect nipples rubbing against his shirt.

"The alcohol?"

"You gonna do something about it, daddy?" She purred.

"Where do you want to go? You remember the little system in my house: bathroom, bedroom or living room?" Tanner asked as he turned around, a hand reaching to knead her supple behind.

"Bedroom in the basement." Lola said as a hand moved to rub Tanner's erection through his pants.

"But that's the guest room."

"I'm usually your only guest, no? And we both know where I sleep when I'm your guest." Lola smirked.

"Fine." Tanner acquiesced Lola pulled him downstairs to the basement, past the cabinet of wine and other alcoholic drinks to the guest bedroom, which was as furnished as his own bedroom.

"Hurry up, daddy~ I want you so badly..." She purred seductively, her hardened nipples poking through her dress much more than before, as she went to help undress her boyfriend. "That's more like it~" She cooed as he slipped off the last piece of clothing. "You can tear this dress off me if it'll speed things up for you..." She purred into his ear as she straddled his lap.

"You're a dirty slut sometimes, Lola." Tanner said as he quickly slipped the dress off her, leaving her in just her stockings and revealing her aroused state. "Full commando, huh?" He said as he noticed her drenched womanhood, her own lubricants trailing down her inner thigh.

"Only for you, daddy~ Only you make me feel this way, and it's not the alcohol talking." Lola cooed as she pushed her chest against his, grating their nipples together. "Wanna skip the boring kissing part and get straight to the good stuff? I don't want to wait any longer..." She purred seductively.

"If you say so."

"Good~" She cooed seductively as she got onto all fours on the bed. "My body is all yours..."

Tanner approached her from behind, a hand gripping his member as he flicked it up and down the wet entrance of her womanhood, a loud mewl escaping Lola's mouth.

"Stop teasing me..." She whined impatiently, shaking her ass seductively in an attempt to initiate the start of a very long night. Tanner said nothing as he positioned his manhood directly outside her womanhood, his hands grabbing her hips. Lola screamed in bliss as he slowly sank his cock into her, inch after inch drilling into her snatch. "Oh god, that feels so fucking good!" She cried as he finished slipping the whole of his length inside.

Tanner hissed quietly as he pulled his member out halfway, letting out a moan when he shoved his dick back in.

"Yes, daddy! Harder, harder!" Lola mewled blissfully as she felt the tip of his knob press against her cervix, a wave of pleasure sent through her body.

Tanner could only comply, wanting more pleasure as well, as he started pistoning his cock into her dripping lower cavern.

"Oh my god, I'm already gonna cum!" Lola moaned not long after Tanner had started pounding his dick into her faster, the alcohol increasing the pleasure she felt from her lover's movements. She cried out in bliss as she orgasmed, her snatch gripping his groin like a vise. "N-no, don't ohhhh~ I don't think I'll last the night!" She screamed as Tanner continued thrusting amidst the afterglow of her orgasm, her sensitivity heightened as well.

"Fuck, you're gonna make me cum too!" Tanner grunted, unable to handle the pleasure of Lola's orgasming womanhood. He panted heavily as he started thrusting harder and harder into her snatch as the pressure in his loins grew tighter and tighter. He grunted loudly as he slammed his penis as far in as he could. His eyes widened as he felt a more powerful orgasm rip through his body, his cockhead throbbing uncontrollably as it shot thick globules of his semen deep into the woman before him, who mewled blissfully at the liquid's intrusion. "That felt so fucking good..." He murmured to himself as he finished orgasming.

"More, daddy~ That wasn't nearly enough to satisfy me~" Lola purred, shaking her ass seductively as lust slowly overtook her body.

Tanner only grunted in response as he started moving again, quickly heaving his hips back and forth to pick up where he left off.

Lola screamed in bliss, her mind becoming an addled mess from the constant sparks of ecstasy shooting throughout her body with each thrust of Tanner's cock grinding against her cervix. Her legs convulsed every so often from the pleasure as she was forced to lower her head onto the bedsheets to try and somewhat stabilize herself.

"Daddy, I'm cumming again!" Lola mewled into the bedsheets, her eyes half rolling into the back of her head from the pleasure, her nether regions clamping down on her boyfriend's cock again, making it nigh impossible for Tanner to not moan from thrusting into her.

"Me too!" Tanner groaned again as he slammed his cock balls deep once more, the tip of his knob docked directly against the entrance to Lola's baby room, his member pulsing as he shot ropes and ropes of his thick seed straight into her womb. "Fuck, that felt good..."

"Thirds?" Lola cooed, echoing what he had said in the kitchen a few hours prior.

"Oh, it'll be much more than thirds, babe." Tanner smirked as he started moving again. "Until I'm satisfied, I'm gonna keep cumming inside you, Lola."

"Fuck yes... I can't wait~" Lola slurred hungrily as she steeled herself for the rest of the night.


End file.
